


Force of Nature

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared takes a minute to write out his feelings on the birth of his and Jensen's first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Nature

Where do I start?

This is all rather new to me

Not writing things down. As Alpha of this pack it is my duty to help chronicle us. It is important to keep our history.

This is a little different. I'm writing not only for our pack, but for you as well, my, our first born and one day Alpha.

I have been Leader for quite some time, but have never taken my pack mate until recently. He is beautiful...the most stunning green eyes, when he is in human form, he has these little crinkles in the corners of his eyes when he smiles and oh...the freckles.....everywhere...I hope you have them too.... And when he shifts into his wolf form, well he is even more formidable. Golden fur, reddish tinge, sleek, his back legs slightly bowed, just like in human form, but it's not a hinderance. He is fierce, loyal, a natural hunter, sweet, loving and incredibly patient, he also has a temper, and when he is angry he is very resolute in his thinking, but we always work things out.

But here we are, you are getting bigger inside of him everyday. It has slowed him down by the weight of you. And I can feel you, when I straddle his thighs to talk to you, stroke his belly, to get you to settle down, when you keep him up a night. Or when I straddle his thighs for a different reason, you sleeping soundly inside. I can feel you respond to me, to us when we talk to you, dancing under our fingertips. Or when I sing to you, he laughs when I sing, thinks its funny, even though he does it too.

I will write more when I can gather my thoughts clearly, it's only going to be a short time before you are here. 

For now, just know...we cannot wait to meet you, to see you, to hold you, love you, kiss you.

We will always be here for you:

For your naming ceremony  
For your first steps  
For the first time you change

To teach you everything you will need to know to lead someday, about being Alpha, being pack. Don't get me wrong, it won't be easy, nothing worth having is easy, you will have to work for everything you have.

But you have two of the best hunters to teach you.

You will be a force of nature.


End file.
